


All the Good Days

by Jennsepticeye



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (I wrote this pre s2), Canonical Character Death, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, GNC Klaus, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus centric, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennsepticeye/pseuds/Jennsepticeye
Summary: A collection of recollections of Klaus' fondest memories with his family.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	All the Good Days

**Author's Note:**

> I did write this before season two, so the beginning of Diego's section is a little off cause I didn't feel like fixing it for the new cannon.
> 
> Also, as a trans enby person, the news about Elliot warms my heart. That's not important to the story, I'm just proud of him.

_Excerpt from Extra Ordinary by Vanya Hargreeves_

_Chapter 4- My Brother the Ouija Board_

_When I was younger, I got along better with my family. Before our father pushed us apart with competition and inferiority complexes, I was closest to Number Four, Klaus. Since I had no special abilities, and Klaus’s weren’t combat oriented, we got along well. We had an understanding of each other._

_Kaus was and is eccentric. He could talk to the dead, but they terrified him. It’s because of this fear that I use past tense._

_He tried to describe what it was like for him, once. He always had ghosts screaming at him, but covering his ears didn’t do anything to drown them out. The old ones, those who died before 1920 were the loudest, he said, because they were agitated from being invisible for so long. The new ones were the worst though, the ones who didn’t know they were dead yet. Klaus looked over and cared for others, often more than he did for himself, and he hated not being able to help them._

_He learned that alcohol drowned out the voices when we were fifteen. We all saw he was struggling, but like the dysfunctional motley crew we were, did nothing. We didn’t say anything when we heard him screaming in his sleep about being locked in the mausoleum, or when he turned to narcotics just after Ben died._

_All of this isn’t to say that I don’t love my brother, because I do._

_We used to sit in his room late at night and paint each other’s fingernails. When we would sneak out as teens he would raid my closet for an outfit. When we were fourteen Allison rumored out father into not caring that Klaus liked boys and girls._

_Klaus was the most outrageous of us. He told over the top jokes we all pretended to hate. On missions he would taunt criminals, since he couldn’t do much else._

_When we were younger, he would levitate everywhere. I thought it was the greatest thing in the world. If I was too short to reach something, he would jump at the opportunity to show off._

_Once I convinced him to carry me on his back around the house while our father was away. It was incredible. Nothing quite compares to the view from the cavernous ceilings of the Umbrella Academy. All the neglect and abuse seemed so small from up there.._

_He ended up dropping me, and I sprained my ankle. That was the first and last time Klaus levitated with a passenger. I don't think I was ever closer to my brother than when I was then._

_Klaus, if you’re reading this, I love you, but do_ **_not_ ** _get the alphabet tattooed on your chest._

Diego

Klaus looks… _off._ Not like he’s high, or drunk, or going through withdrawls. Just _off._

Diego notices just before the incident at the VFW but the end of the world is taking everything he has. He tells himself he’ll ask after.

Well, it’s after. They were thirteen for a few weeks, and then back to thirty and Klaus just keeps looking worse. His eyes are bruised from lack of sleep, despite continuously napping on various couches around the manor. Diego would have to be an idiot not to notice the dog tags that Klaus grips like a lifeline. 

Diego can’t watch anymore, he has to ask. He knocks on Klaus’s door. The floorboards creak and the door hinges whine as Klaus opens it. He looks exhausted, leaning against the door frame.

“What can I do for you dearest brother?”

“You look like hell.” 

“Thanks.” Klaus goes to close the door, irritated.

“Wait. Klaus—” Diego sticks his foot in the door. “Are you okay?”

He huffs “I’m hunky-dory. Thanks for your concern.”

“Cut the shit, Klaus.” Diego snaps. “Clearly you’re not okay. You’re not sleeping well, you’re hardly eating. Stop deflecting.”

“Like you care.” Klaus abandons his post at the door, pacing the room and cleaning. It’s nothing more than something to do with his hands though. His room has never been clean. Diego puts a hand on his brother’s shoulder, stopping him.

“Of course I care. I was there every time the hospital called because you had overdosed. I was there every time you had nightmares about the crypt. Nothing has changed. Talk to me Klaus.”

“Everything has changed, Diego.” He scrubs his face with his hands, sighing. “I lost someone…”

“When?”

“1968.”

Diego is lost, and he says as much. 

Klaus laughs humorlessly. “Yeah, Five’s nutcase friends in masks kidnapped and tortured me after they shot up the house. Your cop friend saved my ass and I escaped with their briefcase. Figured I could pawn whatever was inside for drug money. Instead I ended up in fucking ‘Nam.”

“The VFW…”

“Yeah, that was my company.” He nods “I was there for ten months. The A Shau Valley. I fell in love there, if you can believe it.”

That’s new. Klaus has never been one for long term relationships, let alone love. Based on the way his voice is going tight, that had been the one he’d lost.

“Tell me about her.”

Klaus laughs, flopping onto his bed to stare at the ceiling. “His name was Dave. He was… beautiful. Strong and kind and vulnerable. He was a teacher before he got drafted.”

Diego sits down on the edge of the bed. “Dave must have been a real special guy to put up with you.”

“He was. He kept me sane, not to mention sober. He kept the ghosts away, you know? We had all these plans for after his ticket was up. Maybe move to Montana, to the middle of nowhere, where no one would care what we were to each other. He’s the first person I’ve ever loved. If he hadn’t— I would have stayed… for him. Followed him anywhere, including the front lines.”

That, more than anything, surprises Diego. Klaus, his brother, who he thought he had all figured out, has this huge other life that he knows nothing about. “They let you fight in the shit?”

“Let me? Ha! The war couldn’t take enough bodies… including his.” Diego doesn’t miss the way Klaus grips the dog tags around his neck so tightly his knuckles turn white, or the way his eyes look just a little too wet. He’s still staring at the ceiling.

Diego stays silent, waiting for Klaus to continue. Eventually, he does.

“Did you know I still had his blood on my hands when I came back? I landed in ‘Nam with nothing but that fucking briefcase and a towel, and I came back with twice as much trauma than I left with. The worst part is... I’ve been sober for three weeks now, and I still can’t see him, can’t talk to him. Sometimes I think I can hear him whistling or the sound of his boots, but every time I look he isn’t there.”

Diego sighs. “That sounds like hell, Klaus, but you can’t give up. Any reason is a good reason to stay sober. I didn’t know the guy, but I think Dave would be proud of you.”

“Thanks, D.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Allison

Klaus knows he’s a little different from his brothers. He knows Ben and Five don’t watch in awe as Allison does her makeup. He knows Luther and Diego aren’t overcome with envy when Vanya carefully applies varnish to her nails. Klaus knows.

It starts off small, a bottle of black polish and a crusty tube of mascara. He carefully applies both in the late hours of the night and removes them before morning. It’s nice while it lasts, looking at himself in the mirror, and feeling the slight weight on his eyelids. It just feels right.

Tucked between his mattress and the wall, Klaus amasses quite the collection of almost-gone eyeliners, lip glosses, and a uniform skirt of Vanya’s that had been thrown out because the hem had come undone. For just a few minutes every night he can ignore the dead screaming at him and have a bit of fun.

He should have known better. He should have known that it wouldn’t last That someone would catch him. And someone does. It’s late at night, and he’s swishing around his bedroom, music blasting in his headphones. The music is the reason he doesn’t hear the knock on the door, doesn’t know someone’s there until he turns around and sees Allison in the doorway. Her eyes are wide in surprise, and Klaus is sure his expression is similar.

“This isn’t what it looks like.” He tries, barely thinking through his panic.

Allison just shakes her head, stepping into the room. “Your mascara is expired, and pink is so not your color.” She says, gesturing to his nails.

“I… uh…”

“Come on.” Allison says, grabbing Klaus’s hand and pulling him down the hallway towards her room. When they get there she pushes him into the seat at her vanity. It’s much too quiet now without his headphones. Neither of them say a word as Allison gently wipes away the eye makeup. It’s awkward.

“So uh…” Klaus starts.

“You don’t need to explain yourself, Klaus. Makeup is just fun. It seems silly to limit it to one gender in my opinion.”

“Thanks.”

It’s near five in the morning now, and Allison works skillfully on Klaus’ face. They talk quietly about anything and everything, never more than a whisper. The last thing they need is for Luther or Dad to chew them out for being up late.

In the end his nails are neatly painted a deep forest green, almost black. It’s way shinier and cleaner than Klaus had ever been able to do on his own. Also, his eyes are dusted with a natural smokey brown. Allison calls it “grungy.”

“Why did you come to my room anyway?” Klaus asks, as Allison carefully applies mascara to his lashes. 

“I had a nightmare, and I knew you were up so… Don’t move.”

“You okay? You wanna talk about it?”

“I don’t even really remember it.” Allison shrugs, closing the mascara. “More importantly, you look incredible.”

Klaus glances in the mirror and _she’s right._ He looks really good. The way his eyes stand out brings attention to how green they are, and away from the baby fat that still clings to his cheeks.

“Thanks sis.” He breathes, grinning from ear to ear. He tilts his head back and forth just to take it all in.

“Anytime Klaus. C’mon, Mom’s gonna call us for breakfast soon.”

It’s nearly six now. That’s not enough time to remove all of the makeup and nail polish. It’s barely enough time to change into his uniform. _Shit._

“Just leave it.” Allison says, as if sensing his rising panic. “If anyone says anything nasty I’ll start a rumor.”

Klaus nods gratefully, ducking into his own room to change clothes. When Grace does ring the meal time bell Klaus clambers into his seat the same as everyone else. Reginald gives him a disapproving glare, and Vanya looks at him in confusion, but that’s the end of it. No one cares really, the makeup and clothes are just another thing that makes Klaus a bit weirder.

When Klaus returns to his room that night, the dark green polish and a kit of brand new makeup are sitting innocently on his desk. He makes a mental note to remind Allison that he loves her.

Five

It takes ages to figure it out, or maybe Klaus is just impatient, but when it comes to this, any amount of time is too long. Too long spent dwelling on the wrong memories, one in particular. Too long remembering Dave as he was dying, and not enough time remembering him as he was alive.

Four weeks. Four weeks and Klaus does it. He brings Dave back, conjures him right in his bedroom, pointedly ignoring the part of his mind that says Dave doesn’t want to be disturbed.

“Klaus?” The voice is real this time, right in front of him. Klaus opens his eyes.

“Dave…” He looks the same as Klaus had last seen him alive, covered in mud and clad in olive green. Klaus’ grin is probably so wide he looks like a crazy person. “I did it!”

The four weeks are definitely worth it, and the hours and hours of practicing with Ben, because Dave is corporeal and Klaus gets to sweep him into a hug. He’s frigid to the touch, as all dead tend to be, but he’s solid. He’s real.

“It’s so good to see you, Klaus.” Dave smiles, wide and genuine.

“Right back at you, soldier. You look great.”

“You look alright, I suppose.”

Klaus laughs into the crook of Dave’s neck. For a few minutes all they do is hold onto each other, refamiliarizing themselves with the other’s body. Eventually though, Dave breaks the silence.

“Where are we?”

“Oh, my house. I’ve been staying here since my dad died, with my siblings.” He pauses. “Oh my god, you have to meet my family.”

“What?”

“Diego has been on my ass about staying sober so he can meet you. I did kind of wax poetic about you to him. The love of my life and all that.” Klaus takes both of Dave’s ice cold hands in his own.

“I’m the love of your life?”

“The one and only. Come on!” And then Klaus is dragging him out of the bedroom and down the hallway in search of Diego.

They check the sitting room first, but it’s empty. Then they check the kitchen. Diego isn’t there either, but Five is at the table, reading the newspaper.

“Five! Just the old man I was looking for!”

“No I’m not. Who’s this?” He asks around a mouthful of PB&J, which is _gross._

“You’re right. We were actually looking for Diego, but you’ll do. This is my boyfriend Dave. Dave, this is my brother, Five.” He says, gesturing at the spectre next to him.

Five eyes Dave up and down, assessing him. “Dead or not, if you hurt my baby brother, I’ll break your kneecaps.”

“Awe! Five! You do care!” Klaus grins, pulling Five into a headlock and digging his knuckles into his brother’s scalp.

“Kiss my ass, I did not assassinate Kennedy to be treated like this!” He snaps, but he’s smiling all the same.

Ben

It’s a slow day at the Academy for once, and Klaus isn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth, but he bets Allison started a rumor so she could spend more time with Luther. Klaus decides he’s going to spend his free day doing fuck all, just because he can. At least that’s the plan, until Ben knocks on his door grinning like the Cheshire cat.

“Klaus! Come here! I wanna show you something!”

“Whaaaat?” He whines dramatically, heaving himself from his bed.

“Just come on.”

Reluctantly, Klaus follows Ben back to his bedroom, groaning the whole way. Ben doesn’t pay any mind, and pulls a trunk from under his bed. Inside said trunk is the single best thing Klaus has ever seen within the confines of the mansion.

“Oh you clever little thing. How on Earth did you get a Gamecube?”

“Bought it.” Ben shrugs. “Dad was throwing out some really expensive stuff so I pawned it and snuck out to buy it a couple weeks ago. Wanna play?”

Klaus grips his brother by the shoulders, expression dead serious. “Ben, you are the single best brother ever. Of course I want to play! Set it up and I’ll snag us some snacks.”

~*~

“Asshole. Did you just blue shell me?”

Ben just laughs, his character racing past Klaus’ stuttering Princess Peach.

Klaus shoulder checks him, smashing buttons on the controller like it will make him go any faster. When Ben finishes in first again, Klaus throws a handful of chips at him. Childish? Maybe, but Klaus doesn’t particularly care. He’s having fun

“Ahem…”

Ben and Klaus spin around, panicked. Pogo looks at them, then the Gamecube, then the mess of food and wrappers around them.

“Master Klaus, Master Ben. I recommend that you pick up your mess before Grace finds out about it. We wouldn’t want another mice infestation would we?”

Wide eyed, Ben and Klaus shake their heads.

“Excellent. Your father should be home at eight, in case there’s anything you don’t want him to know about.” With a wink Pogo turns and leaves.

“Thank you Pogo!” Klaus calls after him.

Three months later their father throws the console out of a third story window. Klaus had been caught playing it late one night after Ben died. Both are gone now, but he still has the memories.

So yeah. Klaus’ life sucks, no doubt about it. His dad is a shithead, for a long while his family didn’t give a damn about him, and the love of his life is dead, but it’s okay. He still has all the memories of the good days. The days when he hadn’t felt like an outcast in his own home, the days when he realized his siblings really cared. Those are the days Klaus will never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed
> 
> I'm really just trying to get a bunch of my wips posted before the new year.


End file.
